


You're no angel - Hiatus!!! Sorry!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU Universe!, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not my angel." He said gently, feet hanging from the cliff, staring out at the Golden sunset. "Because I'm not dead, and neither are you."</p><p>What if it was Bella who had been changed first, not Rosalie? Would things be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhhh! I can't stop with these two!! Now that I've begun, It won't end!!! This is an AU story, chapters will be released at random times because my timetable is too hectic to commit to promising anything! Enjoy!!!

“Isabella, you know we care about you.” Carlisle said calmly, rubbing his brow before lifting his amber eyes up to her, his perfect amber eyes, he thought he was so superior, him and Edward waltzing around her like she was going to break, thinking they could dictate her and judge her. She had killed five men, and Edward treated it as if she had committed a high state sin, constantly bombarding her with pitying stared and words of advice, as if she needed his fucking advice! He was a 50 year old Virgin with gay tendencies and a serious denial problem, she wanted to drive his head into the wall and watch him bleed.

“No Carlisle!” She snapped, driving her hand into his desk, “I’m sick of being treated like this, I’m not his mate, I’m not ever letting him touch me, so stop stroking his fucking ego and trying to get him to further approach me, I’m this close to ripping his head off his shoulders!” She pressed her index and fore-finger together to emphasize her point, her black eyes narrowed. 

 

“Even Esme understands that No means No! Am I supposed to bolt my door so he’ll get the clue and stop sneaking gifts into my domain?”

“No...”

She crossed her hands over her chest, frowning. But as Carlisle looked at her, her anger for the older man, she considered her father, drained, he looked so tired and sad at her words, so sad and depressed, she couldn’t help but sigh sadly. “I Know Carlisle... I understand that you care for him and that you want him to be happy. It’s just.. I need to be happy too...” She broke off, lifting her hand to cut off his interjection as he tried to speak, shaking her head, her dark hair shifting into a curtain before her.

“You know what, I need to hunt...” She said softly, turning to door and opening it. “I’ll be back later...”

“Bella...” Her palm froze, hesitating at the tone of his voice, so apologetic and sorrowful but she had no patience to listen to any more, poor Esme didn’t need her to break any more rooms.

“Don’t call me that....” She said coldly, slamming the door shut and walking away, listening to his tired sigh, the flutter of pages as he set back to work.

She never went by ‘Bella’ anymore, that had been a name her father used, and hearing it again brought back heartache she didn’t want to feel again, ‘Isabella was her name, the one her mother had given her, the one she wanted everyone to use. She had been fighting with him more often recently, her patience breaking with both him and Esme, she didn’t understand why. She loved them and respected them, was grateful even for the love they gave her, but everyday was growing longer and longer, she couldn’t continue this endlessness forever, she would go insane.

She walked past Edward’s room, meeting him in a cross section as he too began to head down stairs. Their relationship was shifty, ever since she had arrived and Carlisle had tried pairing her with the man, things had been bad between them. He obviously didn’t mind the match, form the amount of offers he had given, the gifts, seduction attempts and blatant attempts of chasing any other potential suitors away, but she wasn’t interested in a relationship, and she was tired of people trying to match her with others to suit their own agenda’s. 

He stared at her concerned and she ignored his questioning gaze, coat in hand as she ran, leaving the back door swinging shut in her wake.

There was no actual destination she wanted, all she needed was to get away, sate her anger in the largest animal she could find. She would then come back and apologize, further talk with Carlisle and find a solution to her growing restlessness.

She must’ve ran for ten minutes before the sweet smell of human blood wafted into her face, her body freezing in shock and hunger, venom pooling into the dip of her mouth. It smelled delicious, but, she forced herself to resist, listening for the source of the smell in hopes to run the opposite direction. A loud roar met her ears, and the familiar stench of bear bombarded her, mixing with the fresh aroma, an erratic heartbeat accompanied the sound, and before she was aware of her actions, she was running towards the sound. She had only heard that sound once before, she knew what it meant, the erratic beating, the stench of fresh blood, the sound the lungs made as they tried to compensate for the weakening system it was working with. Fear.

The Bear stood from its position as she emerged from the thick wooden brush, a trail of blood dripping from its chin. Its maw red with blood and muscle. A faint, weakened heartbeat could be heard from its victim, the pile of blood limbs on the ground, but Bella paid no mind to the flash of worry building in her chest. She raised her lips in a snarl, growling to catch its stupid attention, its large, bulky body turning at the sound to face her. It obviously mistook her small stature to mean she wasn’t a threat, and snorted, shaking its head and grunting at her, kneeling back down to finish its kill. It set her vision a red haze, ignored by a fucking animal! As if Carlisle and Edward weren’t enough to drive her rage, this was the last straw. She hooked her nails into claws as she ran, each step bringing her closer and closer to her kill. It couldn’t turn in time to interject her before her hands sank into the thick layer of flesh covering its throat, tearing away fur and skin, her teeth soon following as she pumped venom into its body.

It struggled, letting out a roar, but the sound was growing in pitch, becoming ghastly screams as she ripped its windpipe loose, the sound filled the air with a morbid atmosphere. She felt ill at the violence she was using, but she needed an outlet, this bear had pushed the wrong buttons. It gave up fighting as its airways were cut off, breathing impossible, so she let it go, and shoving it to the side ad hearing its large bulk crash to the grass.

She didn’t bother to feed, although her black eyes showed that doing so would be best, but by the slowing of his heart, the encased skin where his ribs should’ve been, he wouldn’t last long enough for her to grab a snack, and the thought of him dying made her sick to the core, she was tired of losing people that mattered to her, she hadn’t known him for more than a second, but he mattered, she needed something to keep, and maybe saving him would make things a bit better.

She knelt beside him, stripping his shirt off and tying it around his chest, trying to slow the blood-flow, shushing his pained breathing.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” She whispered, biting her finger worriedly. She wouldn’t have the self-control to change him, she would have to take him to Carlisle, her pride fought with her heart and lost as she hooked her arms beneath him and lifted him easily, she heard the painful ‘snap’ as another bone broke, and took his hand as she began to run, feeling the weak squeeze against her palm.

The door shattered upon impact as she kicked it out of the way, Esme starting at the scene of her step-daughter entering, holding a bleeding man. She covered her nose and mouth, turning her face away with a grimace and leaving, Bella appreciated her control, understanding the lack of greeting.

Carlisle and Edward arrived not but a second later, smelling the blood and hearing the crash, their eyes wide in shock and worry at the scene which greeted them. She paid them no mind, clearing the objects on the table to the ground and laying him down, thankful that his heart was still going.

“Carlisle, you need to change him.” She said, looking up at the older vampire, eyes desperate. His expression morphed to one of confusion, not having time to interject before Edward interrupted.

“Are you insane, Bella take him back!” She snarled, teeth bearing angrily, “Isabella!” she snarled, snapping her teeth at him, watching as he fumbled, embarrassed.

Carlisle must’ve seen her desperation because he sighed, rubbing his brow. “We don’t have time to question your motives Isabella, he’s dying,” He said finally.

“You can’t be serious Carlisle.” Edward said angrily, his eyes wide in outrage, but all Bella could hear was the sound of blood dripping to the floor, slowly draining his body; soon it would be too late.

“We don’t have time for this, please!” She cried hysterically, her eyes as she stepped away from the blood, the smell taunting her. She ran before Carlisle and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to better face her desperation.

“I’ve never asked for anything Carlisle, but please give me this, I’ll take responsibility for him, but he can’t die!” Carlisle was silent, staring at her before looking at the body on the table. He sighed, frowning sadly, confusion deep in his eyes, but nodding his head. She cried out in happiness, removing her hands and stepping away to give him room. He stepped up to the table, lifting the man’s limp hand and listening to his pulse, before nodding and ripping away the remainder of his clothes. She was too distracted by the sound of his pulse and the need to have him survive to admire his body.

“I’ll need Towels and a tub of Cold water, also, go to my office and get morphine.” Carlisle ordered his tone dropping to his usual Doctor persona. Bella was happy to be off use, running past Edward to fetch the required. 

The door slammed as she entered again, Edward gone, she came back to the picture of Carlisle’s body bent forward, his teeth embedded into the man’s jugular, though by the stillness of his throat, she could tell he wasn’t drinking.

He broke away after a minute, walking calmly to the tap and drawing himself a glass of water, washing his mouth and spitting the contents into the sink. She walked to the limp body on the table, brushing the mess of dark curls from his face and listening to his heartbeat. Carlisle returned, injecting the morphine into his arm, stating it would ease the pain somewhat.

“I don’t know if it will work, we’ll have to wait and see.” Carlisle said calmly, “For now, I’ll have him moved to your room, where you’ll have to clean and clothe him; Esme should be able to get him clothes.” She nodded, smiling joyfully and rewarding him with a hug.

“Thank You so much Carlisle.” Her voice was choked and she felt him rub her back soothingly. He pressed a kiss to her hair before being released and offering one final smile. The sound of the door closing answered her and she was finally left alone with the man, turning back with a rag and a bucket and beginning the task of washing away the blood and mud on his skin.

She ran the cloth over his cheek, fingers peeking from beneath the material to touch the rough stubble of hair. He had a rugged quality to his looks, not someone who she would’ve associated with when she was human; coming from a society of high-class meant you mixed with a certain type of people. She wondered who he was, what was his name? She imagined it would be something westernised, seeing as they had settled in Tennessee, Gatlinburg, he must’ve been a woodsman, maybe a hunter; judging from his clothing. He didn’t shave often and his hair was a mess, maybe a farmer? Was he married? Did he have children? She secretly hoped not, it would be difficult for him to leave a family, but after he changed, going back would be impossible.

She jumped when his face moved, falling to the side into her touch, his eyes opening a fraction.

He had blue eyes, two deep cerulean orbs which peeked from beneath his eye lids. They were bleary, never settling on one thing for more than a second before rolling back. She carried on her task, washing away the blood and dirt from his face, ignoring when his eyes tried to focus on her, his voice wheezing from his chest. She shushed him gently, patting cold water onto his for head, mindful of the pain he would be enduring as the venom tore through his bloodstream, tearing his body apart and restitching it, he would feel as if he were burning in a pit of flames, she wanted to make the process as easy as possible, a cold rag to the forehead would do wonders, she knew, because Carlisle and Esme had done the very same thing through her transformation. 

He didn’t seem to want to go back to sleep, but then again Carlisle had told her about his transformation, about how he stayed awake throughout all of it, and as much as she wished to save him the trauma of being conscious, it would make it easier to look after him if he was awake, a selfish part of her admitted that if he stayed away, he wouldn’t leave her, he wouldn’t die.

“You’re okay.” She whispered when he jolted, blood pouring from between his lips, his teeth having torn into his tongue. She wiped the drop away; pouring a small amount of water into his mouth and helping him swallow. He tried speaking, mouth opening, but all that came out was a pained grunt, and she hushed any attempts he made, smiling gently.

“It’ll be over soon, don’t speak.” Amazingly, he obeyed, settling back and allowing her to continue her work, but from the erratic and stumbling beat echoing from his chest, she knew it would be a long three days. She turned to leave, wanting to prepare her room for him, but his palm grasped her wrist, and although he was weaker and pulling away would’ve been easy, she stayed, turning back to him and moving him so she could sit behind him on the table, his head in her lap where she could brush his hair from his face.

It wasn’t much, she had never done this before, it was all she could offer at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible, I know. Life is hectic, but I've not forgotten about this story, and updates should be more often now.  
> Enjoy!!

She had moved him to her room somewhere around eight the next morning, the kitchen table stained and dirty with mud and blood, she would have to buy a new one for Esme.

His large body covered the double bed easily, sheets creasing and staining with the fluids seeping from his body. Esme had left to buy clothes in the next county up, stating that it would be unwise to look for clothes so close to where they had found him. It would be too suspicious if they were seen suddenly purchasing a whole new wardrobe for someone who didn't fit anyone in their family.

He had finally fallen asleep the second day into his transformation, his body in a constant cycle of spasms as it rode through the pain, hands clenching and reaching for solace and only coming in contact with her own grip. He was cloaked in a light sheen of sweat as he struggled and failed to fight off the transformation, and she listened intently to the angry pumping of his heart till finally his body gave out, stopping instantly, too quick for her to comprehend. It had been frightening to watch his eyes roll back, then the silence, no breaths, nothing to let her know he was going to wake up. She had been thankful to see him fall into slumber, it made it easier to handle than seeing the grown man look like he was about to break out sobbing into her chest, she couldn't handle that, she didn't like the transformation process and could remember her own painful transition, to know he was enduring the same ate at her with guilt. But then again, watching his body go still, hearing his heart finally give out, that wasn't any less heart breaking either.

She left in the late afternoon, wandering to the county she guessed he had come from, and judging from the countless 'Lost' Posters being hung up on every post and Bar-house, she guessed right. His name was Emmett McCartney, bar owner of the county Gatlinburg, and thankfully had no wife or children, much to the disappointment of most of the town's woman she spoke to. She had asked around, speaking to a few, asking questions but remaining innocent enough to avoid suspicion. She learnt that he was apparently a people's person, seemingly everyone loved him, it made it a bitter retribution that he was being stolen from this life.

Nearing that night, she had snuck into his home, it was only a small room above the bar he owned, nothing extravagant, yet it held a warmer feeling than her home with Carlisle and Esme and she felt guilty for breaking in. She pictured living there, waking up every morning to the sound of the cockerel's cry, the business of the street's below as people sold their goods, the smell of fresh air... She found her mind wandering unwillingly to the fantasy of waking up in that bed, wrapped in warm arms, with a life and hopes and dreams, being human, being normal, but such disillusioned and ungrateful thoughts were easily dismissed. She was thankful to Carlisle for saving her, thankful to Esme for giving her a home, and she didn't mind where life had drawn her and if Emmett survived the transformation, she wouldn't pressure him for anything, if he wished to leave, then she would let him, as mush as she hoped he wouldn't, she wouldn't hold him to any expectations, for all she knew, he could be single for a reason, she didn't even know him, he could be an asshole, a womanizer, he could be like Edward. She was stupid for getting her hopes up when she didn't even know if he would live.

She had come hoping to perhaps retrieve a few of his personal items to give to him if he awoke, make his transition into his new life a bit easier. He owned a guitar, so she decided it best to take the instrument home with her, although it seemed a bit worn for wear, judging from the indents and scratches, she guessed he must've used it quite a lot, the strings were hand-strung, meaning he had either made the guitar from scratch, or had broken the strings and had to restring new ones. She discovered a few books, although their pages had hardly been touched, she decided to leave them behind, the Cullen's had cash to throw, if he needed books, then she would happily buy him all the books he wanted. Just a few clothes, his guitar and a few images she found in his drawers, all of which seemed to be of family, the rest she left behind. She debated burning the house, removing evidence, make it easier for him to leave this behind, but decided against it, she had enough history with fire to know how heartbreaking it was to see your home disintegrated into ash.

It was early into the morning of the third day that she finally came home. Esme had filled her room with items for him and had got to work preparing a room on the same floor as her own, just down the corridor, she could hear the quite sound of furniture being moved and replaced. Carlisle was still in his study and from the music coming from the dining room, she guessed Edward had returned.

He was still asleep when she arrived, although there were significant changes to his appearance, she wouldn't call them negative, but slightly shocking compared to the man described in her visit to Gatlinburg, the one in the Photo's she had salvaged, the man she had saved. His cheeks were rounder now, fuller and more pronounced, and the mess of bone, muscle and flesh on his chest had filled and healed over, forming a perfect structure of muscle, although at closer look she could see light scars from where the bear had ripped out chunks of his skin. His complexion had turned lighter, but he still held that rugged, devil-may-care look about him, and his hair had seemingly become shiner and more bed-ridden, she was thankful to see the stubble on his chin remained. His skin had abandoned its tanned complexion in exchange for the usual paleness people of her kind undertook. He looked beautiful, if that was the appropriate term for him, strong and firm, she was happy to see the he still looked like himself, she knew how troubling it would feel to see himself and not recognize his own reflection

"Why are you doing this?" Her peace was interrupted by the demanding tone of an intruder, her body turning to face the entrance of her room, the doorway filled with Edward's lean form, his arms crossed over his chest, amber eyes narrowed. She offered a smile, feeling generous, but none were returned, she had obviously pissed him off.

"I like him." She said easily, shrugging. "Carlisle wants me to try and settle down, and he was dying, so I thought maybe I could settle down with him." It sounded selfish, but it wasn't as if she was going to force the newborn to stay with her, or even like her in that way, but he reminded her off home, with her childhood friends, and if that wasn't as close as one got to affection, she didn't know what was, she may not love the man as Carlisle might've preferred, she didn't even know him, but it was a good place to start, she cared for him, he provoked a feeling of protectiveness within her, she might be lucky and gain a companion out of him.

"So you'll have a him, but not me." Edward said flatly, staring across at her as if seeing her bit not really looking at all, and she knew he was somewhat insulted by her rejection, despite her continuous refusal to have him, but it didn't chase away the guilt like she would've liked.

"You don't love me Edward." She said softly, and before he could interrupt, she raised a hand. "You don't love me, If I were to choose you, then you would try changing everything about me, the way I love to have fun when I hunt, my tendency to sing songs you dislike, my disrespect when talking to people you may like, I don't want to be changed, and you don't want to keep those things about me, so why don't you let me go and focus on finding someone you'd be happy with, that way you and me can be friends without these constant arguments, because when he wakes up, I don't want to deal with any complications like jealousy."

His eyes had flickered away, an unhappy frown on his face, and she could see he was battling his pride, that was the whole problem, She was a challenge he wanted to achieve, and she didn't want to be a prize, and if she was going to be one, she would decide who the victor was, not Edward and not Carlisle.

She didn't get any response from him, only a nod and then he was gone, leaving only a empty gust of wind in his place, she hoped he had accepted his words, although she doubted he wouldn't be a problem in the future.

He still hadn't woken by the time twelve struck in the afternoon, and her stomach was stating to twist into sick knots, the type of feeling you get when doubt sets in and there's nothing to dissuade and stop it from drowning you. Was it possible for vampires to be sick, she hoped not, Esme had cleaned the carpets a few days before, she wouldn't like it of they were ruined again. But he wasn't waking up, not a single movement, and it was driving her insane with worry, she had gone through all the effort to save him, he couldn't be dead, she wanted someone to talk to, she wanted him to wake up, even if he hated her for saving him, which at this point seemed very likely.

"Carlisle." She called leaving the room, pulling herself up from her seat and walking across the threshold, back turning on her patient.

Time passed slowly in a slow-motion as wind brushed the bare skin of her arms, her eyes widening as her senses picked up movement behind her, hand lodged around her throat, pulling her back against a solid surface, fingers too tight for even her infinite strength to pry away, and despite her lack of the need for oxygen, she still felt the uncomfortable stirring her mind conjured as her airways were crushed. she recognized the scent, and as much as she feared his newly-born strength, she was euphoric with relief that he was alive and moving, or as alive as one could be in his state.

She grasped his hands, but didn't struggle, she could imagine his fear, and her struggling wouldn't help, nor would the growing crowd of men that suddenly appeared before her in the hallway. She reached out a hand as Carlisle and Edward crouched, teeth glinting against the dimming light coming in through the window, Esme following soon behind them, her amber eyes widening in shock but not panicking when she saw Bella's ease.

"Emmett..." She felt his body jolt behind her at the mention of his name, and then a low growl, but she swallowed, blinking and continuing.

"Emmett, I know this must all come as a shock to you, but we're here to help you. My name is Isabella." Edward straightened, grinding his jaw at her words, but they seemed to work because the hand around her neck eased but enough for her to breathe.

It was silent, Bella's chest rising and falling steadily, the hand staying curled around her neck, she almost thought he had frozen and crept back into his dead state, but the silence was broken by his voice, rough and despite his size, fear crept into his tone, a wobble to his words which made her chest constrict painfully.

"Where am I? How do you know my name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short! I feel guilty for posting this when it's so short and terribly written. But anyway, I do hope it's good enough xxx

"What do remember before you woke up?" She said gently, wary of springing the truth on him at once, he was a man, but his present state was as fragile as a child. He was newly-born and irrational in his fear and hunger, scaring him wouldn't be wise, heaven knows what he would do if he felt he was threatened, she would rather live through the encounter than be shredded to pieces..

He was quite, and she arched her neck slightly to try and gain a look at him, his hand loose and making it possible for her too move. She could dislodge herself if she wanted too, but she suspected that the grip he had was keeping him from exploding, so she didn't move, besides it wasn't like his hold was painful, and under any other circumstance it would've been enjoyable.

"I was-" She heard him cut off, his body shifting uneasily as he tried to remember past the pain. "I was hunting, we had a bar-feast and we needed meat..." She nodded encouragingly, wanting him to continue, discover the truth by himself. "There was a bear... so much blood... Then." He froze, his body flinching and she waited, but it seemed he couldn't get past the memory.

"It's Okay Emmett, I understand you're frightened, but you're safe now."

"No!" He snapped unexpectedly, and she yelped as he shoved her forward and away from him, her body tumbling and landing into two waiting arms. Edward pulled her up and she ignored his attempts to push her behind him to safety and turned to face Emmett, her hands smoothing down her dress.

"I was attacked by a bear, I saw you kill it, I saw you rip its throat out..." She winced at the description, scratching her arm in a nervous habit as he continued, his eyes wide and red as he stared at her, his gaze bright. Carlisle tried his usual attempts to soothe the situation, reminding her of how he had tried to calm her after her own transformation, his hand help up in subjugation as he stepped forward, but Emmett raised a hand, stepping back and snarling.

"I want answers, why am I here?"

"I told you to let him die!" Edward snapped exasperated, shaking his bronze locks and pushing them back from his eyes. Bella ignored him, and bit her lip, her feet inching her forward. She flinched when he finally caught sight of his reflection in the hallway mirror, a broken gasp fallen from his lips, as he ran towards the mantle piece, his hand moving up to his eyes, a frightening expression of terror showing across his face as he was bombarded with more and more revelations.

"You were dying." She said sadly, her eyes sorrowful as she hoped desperately for his forgiveness and understanding, "I took you to Carlisle, if I hadn't you would be dead and bear meat." Her words stunned him, and he placed a hand on his stomach, pulling up the soft cotton shirt of the way, a gasp falling from his throat as his hands ran along the flawless expanse of his abdomen, feeling nothing but smoothness, no blood and no scars.

"What - What did you do?" He said breathlessly, eyes raising up to look at her. She opened her mouth to respond, his eyes widened, a hand coming up to his throat. His eyes turning black with what she knew was hunger, the powerful burn of thirst overwhelming.

"She saved your life, be grateful!" Edward snapped, and she slapped his arm, snarling at him.

"What?" Emmett choked out, and she tried to step forward, but he stepped further back, not at all trusting, and it broke her heart to be rejected so coldly.

"You're different Emmett, I don't know why, but I didn't want you to die, Carlisle changed you so that you wouldn't leave."

"Stop speaking in damn riddles, tell me what you did to me, I want you to take me home." He demanded.

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I'm sorry." She breathed, swallowing, "You can't go home. You're a vampire, an immortal, you'll endanger all the people you love if you go back." She was blunt, because that was what he wanted, but it hurt to sound so heartless in the face of his apparent vulnerability and she cringed as his eyes darkened, though out of anger or fear she didn't know.

"Emmett..." She said, "Let me explain, it's not as bad as you think."

"Shut up, stay away from me!" He demanded, stumbling back and tripping over the slight step leading from her room and into the hallway, his body crashing and shattering her dresser. He was only down for a millisecond before he was standing again, his head swinging between them warily, his body stepping further back, leading him to the window, though she suspected he wasn't aware of the direction he was going.

"Emmett please, calm down." She begged, watching as the red in his eyes disappeared into a fully black eye. He wasn't rational in his fear and confusion, and his irrationality was making him dangerous.

"Stay away." He snapped, eyeing them all warily, he didn't see the window, and she was too slow to stop him from falling through.

"Stop!" She watched terrified as his body impacted her window, causing the thin glass to shatter and his body to tumble through, a loud thump meaning he had hit the ground. She rushed to the ledge, and gasped when she saw no sign of him, nothing but the stirring of leaves showing he had took of running into the surrounding woods.

"Oh shit!" Edward shouted, his body quickly moving to follow, leaping to the ground bellow and disappearing in a steak of white.

"He's going to his hometown." She said, jumping from the ledge, sparing Carlisle a glance before taking off running. She had to reach him before he hurt someone, before he hurt himself. This was her fault.


End file.
